godvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic
Classic is the first booster pack for Godvault: Secrets of Outhria. It, along with the Basic Starter Deck shipped with the game. It features the most cards of any pack and has cards for every class, as well as for neutral synergy decks. The pack brings a lot more focused mechanics that the Basic Starter deck brought, that includes more advanced cards in addition that are used for heavily synergizing decks, maintaining board control, and allow cards to be drawn more successfully. The pack came with the release of the game. It's expansion, Heroes of Outhria came a month later. Cardlist The cards contained in the Classic pack contain notable figures from the original A Legend's Legacy game (with the exception of Sera, Rose de Fleur, and Deathlius) 'Majestic (2 cards)' *Nikk Shadius *Spetzraiz Resurrecion 'Godly (45 cards)' *Fujisaku No Sai *Yarou Killa *Taisan Killa *Gunthar Killa *Shiryuu Killa *Zenberg Killa *Acronite Killa *Ancieus Uredos *Painius *Wraithic *Putnam the Worldbearer *Auditorez de Asesino *Exition *Amoveus *Deadlock the Risen Zero *Deathix *Aztecio *Spydaka *Graphlir Rukt *Oblivus Daltstridker *Daytona Sphere *Deathlius Loss'end *Tylious Dawnbane *Rose de Fleur *Sera *Kalgerith Salumos *Maljuris Salumos *Argyn Salumos *The Greg *Judicia the Magical *Thal Hobbirs *Kramen *Reviver Shalanore *Kaloriex *Kul'ver *Locknus of the Demons *Spritus the Controller *Achgon Trueblade *Enan Shadowthane *Vere Expertius *Devourer of the Vale *The GOPD *One Last Gift *Abyssal Hole *Luck as Fortune (Secret) 'Legendary (56 cards)' #Aerous Destroyer #Peninsula Defender #Sai Guardian #Fujitru's Chosen #Pendulum Golem #Lava Destroyer #Twisted Firebreather #Grandseer #Tidal Insurgent #Val'Nik Hero #Three-Headed Dragon #Overcharged Golem #Oculus Superarmor #Sea Leviathan #Dark Gryphon #Putnam's Chosen #Nether Wanderer #Mal'gas Entity #Twilight Magister #Frenzied Berserker #Liquid Seanoid #Vicious Combatant #Blackblade Acolyte #Assembler Mech #Ironfire Sentinel #Master Blacksmith #Mech Animator #Battle Bot #Super Technician #Dread Horror #Leader of the Pack #Firehound #Clydesdale Paladin #Underground Bouncer #Rain Viper #Boulder Roller #Expert Archer #Mana Beast #Card Conjuror #Pit Scorpion #Careless Magician #Ironclaw Bear #Master Trainer #Black Marketeer #Unstable Pyromancer #Jadewind Trader #Vapor Blaster #Invigorator #Sinister Surgeon #Implord #Final Stand (Spell) #Book of Ancient History #Blink Blast #Internal Faith #Evacuation #Stabbing Presence 'Epic (87 cards)' #Shrinkmaestro #Devil Snake #Grani'dor Herbalist #Mad Man Morcs #Redweb Spider #Coalflesh Mania #Brute Shark Matriarch #Murderous Imp #Barr Colman #Herachim Adventurer #Ourg Weaponmaster #Halvor Raider #Goblin Dazer #Outhrend Clairvoyant #Sleeping Soldier #Mechanical Needler #Fujisaku Wraith #Fujisaku Grand Wraith #Aerous Guard #Constellation Sentry #Jade Demon #Infected Demon #Terrorjaw Hellhound #Hellhound #Whispering Wolf #Raven's Rook Knight #Acidspinner #Degrasse Tiger #Lycando Slasher #Bert #Akrin Prism Master #Hellsmith (Give your weapon 5 durability. Give your opponent a Paradox Gem) #Hungry Bear (adjacents have +1 attack) #Clydesville Cleric (adjacents have +1 health) #Black Butterfly (basic insect) #Mechanoid (deathwish: summon a 1/1 Mechanoid) #Mad Alchemist (deal 1 damage to your hero. Draw 2 cards) #Outcaster (the next card you play this turn costs 1 less) #Shield Guardian (barrier, taunt) #Master of Energies (at the end of your turn, summon a 1/1 Volatile Energy, deal 1 damage to this minion) #Goblin Catapult (Battlecry: Deal 1 damage to all enemy minions.) #Elder Enchantress (1 Magic Power) #Giant Statue (can't attack) #Angry Commander (rush) #Adventurer (gain +1/+1 attack for each play) #Ghost Drake (gain +1 health for every card you have in your hand) #Drakkin Defender (give adjacent minions taunt) #Hypersoldier (give adjacent minions rush) #Eldritch Being (taunt, deathwish: give opponent a gem) #Greedy Gambler (your opponent cannot draw a card next turn) #Lava Giant (give your opponent a gem) #Screeching Saurus (deathwish: deal 1 damage to a random enemy) #Degrasse Berserker (Enrage + 2 Attack) #Wildfire Star (Archon minion) #Soldier of Blackstar (Archon minion) #Twin Headed Devil Snake (Amalgam) #Ar'ket the Dirge of Spiders (Amalgam) #From the Clouds (Archon) #Blackstar Emblem (Archon) #Burning Sensation (Archon) #Purple Chalice #Energy Within #Black Smoke Bomb (Assassin spell) #Restorative Roots (Druid spell) #Heavily Armored Rounds (Hunter spell) #Instant Arcane Burst (Mage spell) #Burnt Bones (Necrolyte spell) #Faith in the Light (Paladin spell) #Protective Barrier (Priest spell) #Farseer Shot (Ranger spell) #Totemic Might (Shaman spell) #Spirit Shock (Summoner spell) #Demonic Portal (Warlock spell) #Blitzstrike (Warrior spell) #Collateral Damage (Trap) #Pit Knife (Assassin trick) #Entangling Ents (druid trick) #Hunting Advantage (hunter trick) #Reverse Cast (Mage trick) #Raising the Barr (Necrolyte trick) #Lightcrush (Paladin trick) #Unholy Pact (priest trick) #Trick Shot (Ranger trick) #Laughing Elemental (Shaman trick) #Redeem Wolves (Summoner trick) #Corruptive Cast (Warlock trick) #Execution (Warrior trick) 'Common (138 cards)' #Flame Salamander (2/1 Elemental) #Mire Raptor (2/1 Dinosaur) #Sandy Scarab (1/2 Insect) #Pincher (2/1 Insect) #Shield Soldier (0/3 Taunt Warrior) #Young Apprentice (1/2 Spellcaster) #Trainee Bowsman (1/2 Ranger) #Mini Machine (1/2 Machine) #Big Machine (2/1 Machine) #Gearbot (0/3 Taunt Machine) #Recruiter (1/2 Warrior, give a minion +1 Attack this turn) #Defender of Light (1/1 Warrior, Barrier) #Arcane Caster (1/1 Spellcaster, 1 Magic Power) #Quickshot (1/1 Ranger, Heartseeker) #Cutthroat Crow (Multistrike winged) #Hull Cannon (1/2 Machine) #Treasure Hunter (deathwish draw card) #Invisible Imp (cloak 1/1) #Ancient Tablet (ancient) #Elven Guard (gain 1 health for every card you draw) #Brineston Clawer (1/2 dinosaur) #Darkpaw Cub (2/1 beast) #Sharpeye (1/2 winged) #Blacksmith (1/1 1 Armor) #Young Raider (1/1 Give your hero +1 attack this turn) #Volatile Ooze (0/2 deathwish deal 1 damage to all minions) #Earthern Magister (1/2 Ancient) #Lobber of Bombs (1/2 Ancient) #Helping Healer (Restore 2 health this turn) #Stranger of Danger (3/2 Give your opponent a Gem) #Burly Brawler (2/3 Give your opponent a Gem) #Highwayman (you and your opponent draw a card) #Undead Eater (2/2 deal 1 damage to your minions) #Youngwater Mania (2/1 Fish) #Sallor Sea Stalker (1/2 Fish) #Hammergrim Bartender (return a card to your hand) #Faulty Security System (reveal a card in your opponent's hand, destroy this minion at the end) #Melting Salamander (Amalgam) #Ancient Assistant (Archon) #Fallen Scribe (Archon card) #Explosive Potion (Magic: Deal 2 damage to the enemy hero) #Unseen Shiv (Give your hero a 1/1 weapon) #Curing Orb (Restore 2 health to your hero) #Draw and Discard (Discard a card to the grave, draw a card) #Defensive Manuever (Give a Taunt minion +2 health) #Rip-Off (Add a card to your hand from another class) #Emergency Shield (Give your hero 3 Armor until your next turn) #Silent Whisper (Silence an enemy until your next turn) #False Swipe (Select a minion and reduce it to 1 health till your next turn. If it has one health, destroy it) #Lovely Rain (Heal ALL your minions for 2 health. #Magic #Magic #Magic #Magic #Magic #Boldfield (World Card: All your minions have +1 Attack) #Constant Siege (World Card: Your opponent takes 1 damage at the end of each turn) #Pandor Casino (World Card: All players draw an extra card at the start of their turns) #Outhrend's Entrance (World Card: Your minions have +1/+1) #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Trick #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret #Secret 'Planned cards' These are cards that were discussed on media platforms but are unknown if they'll be added to this set. *Greatsword of Killshra: 7/1. If equipped to the hero, swap the durability and damage stat, then triple the damage. *Final Stand: Summons five 2/2 Courageous Warrior. *Town Police: Continuous. Whenever one of your minions die, summon a 1/4 Conbridge Footman. *Marshall Force: Replace all "Young Knight" cards with "Conbridge Footman". Give all cards that were affected +1/+1. *Zombiefest: Summon five "Risen Zombie". *Brain Donation: Whenever the hero is attacked, summon a Risen Zombie. *Internal Faith: Reduce the cost of a random card in your hand by (2). *Book of Ancient History: Add a random Archonic Magic card to your hand that costs (3) or less, and the Archon minion that goes with it. *Cobwebs: Stun an enemy minion for this turn only. After your turn, summon a Giant Spider. *Aegis of Healing: Double the healing benefits of your next Magic card. *One Last Gift: Choose: Add a "Finishing Touch", "Luck of the Draw", or a "Determination" to your hand. Card will be included in Heroes of Outhria. *Guild Legend Archas: Battlecry and Deathwish: Add a "Determination" to your hand. Every time you add a card to your hand, with the exception of this card's effect, gain +1/+1. Card will be included in Heroes of Outhria.